The embodiments described herein relate generally to furniture, and more particularly, to methods and systems used to identify a theme of the furniture.
Furniture such as chairs includes a variety of components such as back supports, legs, arms and seats. Some furniture components are coded with a number or a letter to facilitate identifying, cataloguing, assembling and/or marketing of the furniture. Existing furniture components may not readily present a theme, such as sports or nature, to a consumer when the furniture is displayed to the consumer. Other furniture components may include a graphical representation such as a decal or a print relating to a theme. Existing graphical representations also may not readily present the theme to the consumer.